


Arm Wrestling

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [17]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: An arm wrestling match descends into chaos.





	Arm Wrestling

Han shifted ever so slightly in his seat, not breaking eye contact with Lando. They have been arm wrestling for a few minutes, it was beginning to seem like they were evenly matched but neither wanted to admit that. Han shifted again.

 _What is he doing?_ Lando wondered. However, it wasn’t long before he realised. Han had kicked off his boots and one socked foot was making its way up Lando’s leg.

“That’s cheating.” Lando frowned, slightly annoyed but also slightly… _interested_.

“What’s cheating?” Han gave him an innocent look. His foot moved higher and higher until…..

“You with your foot…in my…crotch.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 _Two can play at this game_ , Lando thinks, and he slips out of his boots. Unfortunately, Lando misjudged the delicate balance that they had, each so concentrated on still trying to win the wrestling match, that when he swung his leg up to distract Han in the exact way Han was distracting him, he managed to push them over and they tumbled to the floor.

But, of course, they still kept trying to arm wrestle, as they flailed about arms and legs entwined. However, they soon realised it was pointless to keep going as it was impossible to properly arm wrestle when they were lying half on top of one another.

They lay staring into one another’s eyes, panting softly from the exertion of their little tumble.

“So, who won?” Han asked, licking his lips.

Lando clasped Han’s hands in his own. “Don’t know, maybe if someone hadn’t tried to cheat we’d know.”

Han let go of one of Lando’s hands, and slowly wrapped his arm around Lando’s waist. “Technically, I wasn’t, we didn’t set any rules.”

“Well, rule number one should definitely be no using your-”

“Charm?”

“Only you would thinking putting your foot in my crotch would be charming.”

“Something tells me you did find in charming.” Han hugged Lando close, their chests pressing together.

Lando laughed, “Not charming… _distracting_.”

“Charming, distracting, whatever. You gotta admit, there’s something about me…”

“Believe me, I, who has excellent taste in everything, often wonder what it is about you that I find so…interesting.”

“Must be my handsome good looks and wonderful personality.”

Lando laughed again.

“Ok, you don’t need to find that so funny.” Han grumbled.

Lando shrugged, or attempted to in his position pressed up against Han. “Can’t help it, you make me laugh, Solo.”

“I can do other things too….” Han trailed off, leaning in for a brief kiss, before pulling away.

“Yes, you can….” Lando smiled. “Maybe we should postpone that rematch.”

“Good idea. Especially since I was going to win anyway.”

“You wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
